Faith's Pokemon White Nuzlocke
by SuspiciousCatinWindow
Summary: Faith has finally turned ten so she and her friends can obtain their first pokemon. But, in as world where pokemon die instead of faint if the trainer doesn't forfeit in time what will happen? Rated T for occasional gore.
1. Chapter 1

The bed was so comfy. She tried to remind herself that she was turning ten today and was going to get a pokemon, but who cares at the moment? The bed was nice, soft, and warm. Who cared if she slept in?

"Hi there!"

"WHAT THE-"

"Relax Faith, it's just the TV." Faith was now completely and utterly awake so she could now she her mother sitting next to her bed in a wooden chair with the TV remote in her hand. She also noted that the TV was now paused.

"Why'd you turn the TV on in _my_ room?" She asked.

"I thought you would like to watch the New Trainer Channel."

"New Trainer Channel?"

"It basically just repeats this over and over again."

"Fine, I'll watch it." She then turned her attention back to the TV as it started playing again.

"Cheren and Bianca are here so they can get there first pokemon with you!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah, ok." Faith couldn't care less that her friends were here. She found her self unable to look away from the present.

"Faith!" Cheren said running up the stairs, "I heard that we can get a pokemon! Is it true?" Faith simply nodded in response.

Cheren looked around. "Where's Bianca?"

"Am I late again!? I can't believe it..." Bianca said as she emerged from the staircase.

"It's okay Bianca..." Faith said.

"How could you be late for something like this..." Cheren said tapping his foot, "Anyway Faith should get first pick, right?"

"Yeah!" Bianca agreed.

Faith opened the box to find 3 pokeballs. She then released all three: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

"I'll pick you." She said pointing at Snivy. Before Snivy could say anything, Bianca and Cheren chose their pokemon. Bianca chose Oshawott and Cheren chose Tepig.

"Let's battle, Faith!" Bianca said.

"Okay, ready Snivy?" Faith asked. Snivy simply nodded.

"Snivy use leer!" Snivy gave Oshawott a threatening glare and lowered his defenses.

"Oshawott use tackle!" Oshawott rammed his head into Snivy as hard as possible, Snivy however seemed like nothing had happened.

Snivy retaliated with a tackle, which seemed to do a number on Oshawott. Oshawott tackled back, this time Snivy took the hit and was starting to feel it. Snivy tackled again knocking the Oshawott over as Bianca forfeit before the Oshawott could take enough damage where he could die.

"That was great Faith!" Bianca congratulated her.

"Uh, thanks... Snivy did most of it though..." Out of the corner of her eye she could she a shocked Cheren looking at the room that Snivy and Oshawott successfully destroyed. Bianca still seemed to not have noticed and Faith decided it should probably stay that way as she quickly sent Cheren a signal not to tell her.

"Ok, it's my turn. I'll heal your pokemon first though." Cheren walked over to Oshawott and Snivy and quickly healed them.

Cheren sent out his Tepig which immediately noticed the destroyed room and sighed.

Snivy started this battle with a menacing leer too. Tepig started with a tackle which seemed to actually be weaker than Oshawott's. Snivy rammed into Tepig and Tepig rammed at Snivy back. Snivy then tackled and Tepig cutely moved it's tail back and forth lowering Snivy's defenses. That didn't matter since Snivy ended the battle next turn with a tackle.

The group then decided to apologize to Faith's mother for messing up her room. Mom didn't care and was more excited about everyone getting a new pokemon. So they decide to go to Professor Juniper to say thank you. Faith was more excited about finally being able to hang out with Snivy alone.

"Hey, Snivy what your name?" Snivy thought for a second.

"I don't have a name." Snivy replied.

"Why don't we think of a name for you?"

"Sure." Snivy smiled.

"Fennel?"

"No."

"Nettle?"

"Nope."

"Parsley?"

"Nah."

"Clover? Yeah, that be perfect! Your like a lucky clover!" Faith said looking at Snivy with a hopeful look. Snivy snickered.

"I like that name."

Clover the Snivy

Male

Caught at level 5 (currently level 6)

Impish Nature

Very Finnicky

Welp, there's the end of the first chapter! Also, I doubt any of the people that read ACHaF are reading this, but if you are I am only going to finish the 2 chapters for New Year's and then I'm sorry, but it will be a dead fanfic. I know I promised none of my fanfics would die, but I no longer like FNaF so it would be hard and I wouldn't want to do it.


	2. My Pokemon (BEWARE SPOILERS)

WATCH OUT THIS WILL BE SPOILER TERRITORY! This chapter is just so you can see all of my pokemon and their current level, moves, and other stuff.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alive:**

Petunia (Herdier)

Status: In party

Level 16 (Caught at level 3)

Female

Rash Nature

Loves to eat

Ability: Intimidate

Moves: Work Up, Tackle, Helping Hand, Bite

.~.~.

Cheshire (Purrloin)

Status: In party

Level 10 (Caught at level 5)

Item: Oran Berry

Male

Bold Nature

Sturdy Body

Ability: Unburden

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Assist, Sand Attack

.~.~.

Sprinkle (Panpour)

Status: In party

Level 11 (caught at level 10)

Male

Brave Nature

Impetuous and silly

Ability: Gluttony

Moves: Scratch, Leer, Lick, Water Gun

.~.~.

Riley (Patrat)

Status: In party

Level 11 (caught at level 11)

Male

Calm Nature

Capable of taking hits

Ability: Keen Eye

Moves: Leer, Bite, Bide, Detect

 **Dead:**

Clover (Snivy)

Status: In Graveyard Box

Killed by: Patrat in Dreamyard using Bide

Level 12 (Caught at level 5)

Male

Impish Nature

Very Finnicky

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Leer, Tackle, Vine Whip, Wrap


	3. Chapter 2

Clover and Faith walked over to Professor Juniper's lab where Cheren was impatiently waiting. Cheren looked at the two and frowned.

"Where's Bianca and Oshawott?" He asked.

"She said she had to go home first, I'll go get her if you want."

"Good." Clover was obviously just as annoyed with Cheren as she was so that halped a little.

She then set off to Bianca's house and watched Clover scare off flocks of Pidoves with loud cries.

"Come on, let's go in." Clover climbed up Faith's back and wrapped around her shoulder with his tail hanging down her left shoulder.

"No, no, a _thousand times_ no!" Was the first thing Faith heard as she entered the house.

"B-but, I'm a good trainer. I have a Pokemon and everything! See, look I'll be fine if I have Mel with me," she motioned to the Oshawott who was previously hiding behind his trainer's legs and was now in front of Bianca with a determined expression, "I can totally go on an adventure!" She then walked through the door like I wasn't even there with Mel closely following. Clover hopped off my shoulder and threw a pillow at Bianca's father before we left.

We walked back to the lab where Cheren and Bianca were waiting.

"Hello my name is-"

"Professor Juniper? Yeah, we all had to watch the new trainer channel." Cheren cut the Professor off.

"Oh, well then you don't know what I'm researching. I'm researching how pokemon came into existence."

"Shouldn't you be in Kanto or Sinnoh then?" Cheren asked.

"Wha-"

"Never mind." He said.

"A-anyway, it seems you have already had a pokemon battle. Your pokemon seem to already be bonded to you guys already! So you guys are here because-"

"You're going to give us the Pokedex?" Cheren asked.

"Stop showing off, Cheren. What's a Pokedex anyway?" Bianca sighed.

"A high-tech device that automatically records any pokemon captured." Prof. Juniper explained. "Here, they are. Oh and remember, you aren't allowed to catch anymore than one pokemon per route and it has to be the first pokemon you encounter!"

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"There aren't enough pokemon if every trainer took every one they find." Cheren explained.

"Cheren's right, again. Now, go explore and do my work!"

So Faith, Clover, Bianca, Mel, Cheren, and Tepig left. They all headed to the first route and agreed that all six of them would take their first step together.

~One tutorial later~

"Ok, Clover time to find a new friend!" She said after Bianca and Cheren left. Clover simply snickered in response.

Faith walked into the tall grass and instantly- a cute little dog appeared.

"A lillipup!" She exclaimed. "Let's catch it, Clover." Clover nodded.

Clover tackled the lillipup doing less damage then expected. Lillipup tackled back. Clover leered at the dog only to be leered at back. Clover tackled lillipup who was now having trouble standing. It leered at Clover though it was obvious the pup was at Clover's mercy. Faith chucked a ball at the lillipup and after 3 shakes she was caught.

Petunia the Lillipup

Female

Caught at level 3

Rash Nature

Loves to Eat

"We should probably heal you and Petunia." She told Clover.

"So, I'm your pokemon now?" Petunia asked Faith. Clover nodded with a smirk.

"Welcome to the team."

"You're creepy, you know." Petunia asked Clover with an innocent look.

"C-creepy?" Clover looked heart broken.

"Come on, Clover. She didn't mean it." Faith told him.

~A tutorial and some grinding later~

"Now that Petunia's up to date let's go out and head to the next town." Faith said with Clover on her shoulder and Petunia trailing behind them.

"Something's going in the plaza! Let's check it out!" A random man said to another random man.

"We should check it out too, Faith!" Petunia exclaimed already running to the plaza. Faith followed after the eager dog, to see a huge crowd. Cheren called her over with Petunia next to him wagging her tail excitedly.

On the grass of the plaza were a group of people with matching clothing. One however wore a cloak unlike the others and walked forward.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today I would like to talk about pokemon liberation." The group that had gathered instantly started murmuring with confused looks. Petunia looked shocked. Clover stayed silent though now had a clear frown on his face.

"I'm sure most of you think of pokemon and humans as partners. That we stay together because we want and need each other. However, is that the truth?" He looked over at Clover. "Snivy, is it the truth?" Instead of a spoken response, Clover climbed on top of Faith's head and stuck his forked tongue out at Ghetsis for all to see. Many of the people in the group were laughing now. Ghetsis looked confused and embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'm sure you will all eventually see the truth in my words. For now, Team Plasma will move on from this town. We appreciate your attention."

Faith put a hand up for Clover to high-five and got a friendly vine whip to her hand. A boy with long hair and a hat came over.

"Your pokemon... Just now..."

"Who are you?" Cheren asked.

"My name is N."

"My name's Cheren and this is Faith. We're trainers who just left on our journey."

"I'm a trainer too... Though is trapping pokemon in tiny, confined balls the right thing to do? I can see you let your pokemon out at all times but _you_ don't. Why not?" N asked Cheren.

"Th-that way they don't get lost."

"That's all?"

"Y-yes."

"They are living creatures y'know." He looked back over to Faith, "Your pokemon. They seem to like very much. I can tell there's a hint of doubt in one of them however."

"D-doubt?"

"Let us see if that doubt is right!" He then sent out a Purrloin.

Purrloin let out a growl at Petunia lowering her attack. Petunia leered at the cat though it seem unaffected. Petunia then got scratched on the face though it seemed to do no damage at all. Petunia tackled the cat with all her might though it was still standing. Petunia got scratched again though was completely unaffected. Petunia tackled the Purrloin into a nearby tree landing a critical hit. When the Purrloin limply fell down the tree she realized what happened. Petunia had killed it.

Cheren's eyes widened. Faith quickly picked Petunia up.

"I-i'm so sorry. I didn't think Petunia would-"

N simply walked away and didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 3

Faith sat on a chair in the pokemon center.

"Come on Faith, it's what pokemon do. We've already killed alot before when we were training..." Clover said.

"They died after we fought them?" Faith asked.

"Yes. We might die too. Though, with you we'll be fine. You just started this journey. You can't just stop with 2 pokemon already. You can't release us either." Clover told her.

"F-fine." Faith sniffled.

"Stuff like this happens, okay?" Clover smiled, "Let's catch a new teammate." Faith nodded.

"Yeah, come on Petunia." Faith called to the lillipup who was obviously taking this personally. Petunia quickly followed behind.

They then entered Route 2 and Faith finally got the running shoes. They were able to sneak by a trainer straight to the tall grass and found a potion. The first pokemon they encountered was another lillipup and Faith almost caught it until Clover explained you can't own to of the same pokemon and that she had to look for another pokemon.

~Two Lillipups later~

"Are there only lillipups on this route?!"

"You looking for a new pokemon?" A voice asked.

"Y-yeah." Faith replied.

A purple cat jumped from the tree. "Why not take me? I'm bored of these dogs just as much as you." The purrloin said rolling his eyes.

Clover tackled the cat. The purrloin barely took any damage. "Just throw a pokeball already." He sighed.

Faith through the ball and Purrloin was caught and instantly taken out of his pokeball.

"The name's Cheshire." He purred.

Cheshire the Purrloin

Male

Bold Nature

Sturdy Body

~Grinding and Cheshire almost dying later~

"Let's battle!"

"Bianca?! No! I only have one potion left!"

"Too bad!"

"Go, Daisy!" Bianca sent out a lillipup and Cheshire got into position to fight.

"Cheshire, you can't you have low HP and are only level 6. Let Petunia handle this."

"Yeah, I have this Cheshire." Petunia told the cat. Cheshire sighed.

"I suppose your right..."

Daisy tackled Petunia who seemed to barely feel it. Petunia bit Daisy and got a critical hit, throwing the other lillipup into a tree.

Clover vine whipped the oshawott taking a chunk of his health. The oshawott cutely whipped it's tail to lull Clover into a false sense of security. Clover simply vine whipped Mel again and took victory again.

Bianca congratulated her and left.

~More grinding and Cheshire almost dying later~

"You have a Snivy!" a random person said.

"No kidding." Faith muttered.

"I have a Panpour. Take it!"

Faith received Panpour!

Sprinkle the Panpour

Male

Brave Nature

Impetuous and Silly

~Later~

"I'm here for the gym leader!"

"Just missed him. Battle me!" Cheren said.

"Fine, whatever."

Cheren sent out his Tepig and Cheshire got ready to fight. Cheshire used assist only to use scratch. Tepig used tail whip. Cheshire used assist and used leer. Tepig tail whipped again.

"I can't do anything against him!" Cheshire told Faith.

"Okay, go Sprinkle." She said motioning the panpour to take Cheshire's place. Sprinkle used water gun and tepig barely held on. It then decided to be a jerk and ate an oran berry. Sprinkle used water gun again this time taking it down.

He then sent out purrloin and Faith switched Sprinkle with Cheshire. The battle consisted mostly of the two using assist. Cheshire got switched out for Petunia. Petunia instantly knocked it out. Cheren congratulated her before leaving. Cheren congratulated her and gave her some berries before leaving.

"Here, Cheshire you could make good use of this Oran Berry." Cheshire nodded. He obviously didn't like being the weakest.

~MORE GRINDING LATER~

"Okay guys, let's battle the gym!" Faith called. Petunia, Sprinkle, and Cheshire quickly followed. Petunia destroyed the trainers pokemon and they were finally to the gym leader.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym! I'm Cilan and I train grass types." Cilan said. Suddenly, 2 people came out from behind him.

"I'm Chili! I use fire type pokemon!" Said the red haired man.

"I specialize in water types, and my name is Cress." The blue haired man introduced himself.

"There's three of us beca-" Cilan started.

"You. Me. Battle." Chili interrupted as he sent out his lillipup. Petunia stepped up ready to fight. Petunia bit the opposing lillipup as it used work up. They both used bite though it was obvious that his lillipup was getting tired. Chili used a potion on his lillipup before it took another bite. Petunia bit the lillipup again as it used work up. Petunia finished the battle with a tackle. Chili then sent out his pansear.

"Can you take the pansear, Petunia?" Faith asked the pup.

"I think so. Shouldn't be too hard." Faith used a potion on Petunia, getting her back to full health. The monkey then used incinerate though it didn't do much damage. Pansear worked itself up, raising it's attack and special attack as Petunia launched herself at the monkey with a bite ready. Pansear used work up again and easily took another of Petunia's bites. Pansear shot fire from his mouth at the lillipup though Petunia easily took it. Petunia leered at the monkey hoping to be able to lower it's defenses. Faith gave Petunia a potion before the monkey used incinerate again.

"Hmm. Petunia, incinerate took you back down to where you were before the potion. Maybe you and Sprinkle should switch." Petunia nodded letting the water monkey take her place. Sprinkle easily took the Pansear's attack. Pansear tried incinerate again, barely doing any damage and Sprinkle shot a spray of water at the other monkey doing a lot of damage. Sprinkle was given a potion and easily took another incinerate. Pansear tried incinerate again, however the flames of incinerate diminished to Sprinkle's water gun which knocked Pansear out.

The trio of gym leaders congratulated her before giving Faith the badge and the TM for Work Up. Faith left the gym all pokemon following her being alive and well. As soon as Faith left the gym, a girl with dark blue hair and a lab coat noticed her.

"Hello there! You must be Faith, right? I'm Fennel." She greeted. "Professor Juniper told me to give you something, follow me!" Faith and her pokemon decided to follow Fennel into her house. She gave Faith the HM for Cut (which Sprinkle was taught) and told her to collect Dream Mist because who knows.

So Faith and Company went to the Dream Yard and as soon as Faith cut down the tree-

"Hi Faith! I'm here to join because why wouldn't I!" Bianca said coming from nowhere. "Let's investigate!" Bianca then ran ahead.

Sprinkle looked to Faith. "This happen a lot?"

"You wouldn't believe it..." Clover replied obviously annoyed.

"GUYS! I FOUND ONE!" They heard a yell from the other side of the wall.

"Might as well go see what she's doing..." Clover sighed. The turned the corner through a gap in the wall to see Bianca and a Munna. Two people in uniforms came from behind another building in the dream yard.

"There it is! You can't escape us this time!" One said pointing at munna.

"Give us your Dream Mist!" The other exclaimed.

"Who are you guys?! What's happening!?" Bianca asked obviously confused. Sprinkle and Cheshire looked to Faith also confused.

"Their part of a group called Team Plasma. They're trying to liberate pokemon from trainers." Faith explained annoyed.

"What does Dream Mist have to do with liberating pokemon?" Cheshire asked the grunts.

"We'll change their dreams to pokemon liberation!" Grunt One explained.

"That isn't how Dream Mist works though..." Cheshire sighed.

"Then we'll show them our dreams of liberating pokemon! Show them how great it will be! It's a perfect plan!" Grunt Two said.

"Anyway, just give us the Dream Mist already!" The first grunt swiftly kicked the Munna in the stomach, knocking it out of the air.

Petunia let out a growl before attacking the grunt that had hurt Munna. The grunt sent out his patrat who was quickly killed by Petunia. The other grunt sent out his purrloin, only for it to meet the same fate.

" _Leave._ " The lillipup growled at the two grunts. The two grunts looked panicked and ran off. Though, Faith had noticed that they were looking behind her and not down at Petunia. The Munna produced some Dream Mist before running off.

"Hey guys, are you okay? I heard some fighti-" Fennel said as she came through the opening in a wall. The first thing she noticed were the corpses of the purrloin and patrat. She looked like she was about to say something until she noticed the Dream Mist.

"Oh, you guys found the Dream Mist!" Fennel quickly collected the Dream Mist before leaving with Bianca.

"I guess we should look for a new teammate..." Faith sighed.

"Who knows, we might find that Munna again." Clover said.

"Now where did I put that Pecha Berry? Is it over here?" They heard from the tall grass. Petunia immediately jumped into the tall grass and came back holding a Patrat by the scruff of his neck. Faith threw a pokeball, catching the rodent. She released the Patrat from the ball so he could introduce himself.

"Hello there, my name's Riley. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Riley the Patrat

Male

Calm Nature

Capable of taking hits

~GRINDING~

Petunia used take down on a purrloin and killed it in one hit.

After defeating the purrloin, Petunia started to glow. Her legs and body started to grow longer. The little black patch of fur that was on her back grew and creating a cloak like piece of fur around her body. Her snout was now much more noticeable as parts of the tan fur that covered her face dissolved into thin air.

"What was that?" Petunia asked looking at her now evolved form.

"I believe you evolved!" Riley told her.

"Evolved?" Petunia asked confused.

"When we get stronger, we change into forms to match our new found strenghth! One day I won't be Riley the ordinary patrat, I'll be Riley the powerful Watchog!" Riley mused.

"Whatever you say." Clover rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't crush his dreams Clover!" Sprinkle growled at the grass snake. Clover simply shrugged.

~MORE GRINDING~

Clover used vine whip on a wild patrat knocking it into a tree. The patrat gave Clover a grin before unleashing the move it had just used. _Bide_. The patrat ran to the snake clawing him. The snivy fell to the ground bleeding from the stomach.

"CLOVER!" Faith called running over to the collapsed snivy, tears in her eyes. Cheshire scratched the patrat on the neck instantly killing it.

"Is... he okay?" Petunia asked Faith.

That night they buried Clover with a wooden marker over his grave.

RIP Clover

Level 5-11

Author Notes

 _Wow_. I was really not expecting my starter to die this early. Anyway the patrat used bide and I thought that I would knock it out and that the Bide lasted one more turn. It hit me as soon as the text box said that patrat released his power that Clover was dead. I watched his HP drop hoping he'd somehow survive it. I'm really sorry Clover, you weren't able to even become a Servine. Also keep in mind that I write the chapters as I play.


End file.
